


Blame It On Alcohol

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Good Will Hunting
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, 酒后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伏特加度数太高了，而他们又喝了很多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> 心理描写不能斜体也不能下划线，我表示很伤心。  
> 没有Bete的版本。

Blame It On Alcohol  
查克醒过来，他在威尔那个破烂房子的床上，偏偏头就能看见床垫上的深浅不一的花纹和上面崩出来的一个线头，没有床单。  
没有床单哈？  
他抓抓头发，将盖着的薄毯子掀到一边，另外半边床上传来一两声嘟囔。查克转过头去，看到威尔蜷在另外半边床上，半个后背露在外面。他伸过去一只手，把毯子再次盖回到他身上，掖好被角。  
让这傻逼再睡会吧，鬼知道昨晚上玩到了什么时候。  
查克这样想着，扶着墙站起来。  
他扶着墙，磕磕绊绊地蹭到厨房，拧开水龙头，最开始流出来的水带着水锈。他厌恶地摇了摇头，瞬间就感觉到一颗烟花在自己脑袋里炸开。  
BOOM！  
妈的，昨晚上真他妈的喝高了。  
查克再次看了眼水龙头里哗哗流出来的水，抬手给了水管子一巴掌，水管发出了一两声不祥的声音，再次往外吐黄淌，他赶忙拧上了水龙头。  
\--- ---  
“我他妈的就说你丫就是个娘炮，他妈的干不了最后那杯，然后你还就不认怂。”查克架着威尔，靠着停车场入口的杆子上，勉强稳住身子，“你的钥匙呢？”  
威尔低垂着头，嘟嘟囔囔地说了啥。  
查克把脑袋底下，凑过去想要听清楚威尔说了什么，而威尔却趁着他低头，转了个身，将另一只胳膊也架到了查克脖子上，将脑袋抵在查克的胸前。  
“你当你丫是啥？电视里的树袋熊吗？老子还特么不是树干呢！钥匙呢？”  
威尔突然闷笑了几声，推了一把查克。查克感觉自己的脊梁骨狠狠地撞上了靠着的杆子，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。他抬头想要咒骂那没良心的兔崽子，却看见威尔正站在门口，一只手搭在门把手上，另一只手插在裤兜里。  
查克上下打量威尔，灰色匡威，脏牛仔裤，膝盖和小腿都因为下午跟另一群混混干架而蹭破了口或者擦了一片灰，灰色长袖圆领衫，袖口被挽到了小臂。威尔的皮肤因为酒精而带着潮红，从脖颈红到了脸颊。  
不知道他的耳朵是不是也是红红的。  
“你是要当个人形广告牌还是怎么的？”威尔转身进了屋。  
查克喝得不比威尔少，实际上还要再多一瓶啤酒，但他没有醉得直接瘫在酒吧里，还得靠别人把自己扛回去，但他依旧醉了，隔天会因为醉宿而痛恨自己的出生。他晃晃脑袋，想要尽量正常地走过去，努力控制着不让自己脚底下拌蒜。  
他走进厨房，看到威尔站在水槽边。  
威尔给自己倒了一杯水，喝进去几口，剩下的抬头从头上浇了下去，弄湿了上半身的衣服。而查克就坐在一边的桌子边，一只胳膊撑着自己的脑袋，看着凉水从杯口流出，砸到威尔头顶，再顺着他的金色短发滴到圆领衫里。  
查克看着威尔舔了舔嘴角，用右手抓了把湿淋淋的头发，向后撸过去。酒精让一切都跟慢动作似的，还附带了放大和模糊的效果，所以查克走了过去，拽着威尔的衬衫领子，将舌头塞进了威尔的嘴里。  
威尔伸手拽下了查克的运动裤。   
这说不准就是当个年轻小混混的好处，没有皮带。  
威尔将查克的舌头顶回到查克嘴里，咬了一口他的下嘴唇，转身走向卧室。  
查克跟在后边，一件件捡起威尔脱下后丢在地上的衣服、裤子、内裤，然后把他们扔到更远的地方。  
“操他妈的，为什么我都脱光了，而你只是光着两条腿？”威尔粗鲁地拽起查克的T恤下摆，查克顺从地弯下腰，让威尔将衣服从他头顶拽下去，并在脑袋从领子里脱离出来的瞬间便将威尔按在了床上。  
而威尔却往下退了退，从另一边将查克推倒在了床上。  
“我们真的要在这里腻歪吗？”查克努力让自己听上去没有笑意，严肃而认真。  
“是的，我觉得我被你丫的小瞧了，你个混蛋。”威尔现在听上去没有那么醉了。这是个很有趣的事情。  
“我现在觉得你是趁我喝醉了才骗我把你扛回来的。”  
“我没吐你一身就是好事，哪儿那么多废话？”  
“哈，我就知道。”  
“你个傻逼知道个屁。”  
威尔半骑在查克的腰上，低下身子，贴上查克裸色的唇瓣，一只手插进查克的黑色短发的发间。  
“你有一股酒气。”查克没有移开嘴唇，嘴唇张合，擦过威尔的唇。  
威尔发出一声嘲讽的鼻音，却因为查克突然扶上他腰间的双手而止了声。  
查克揽着威尔的后腰，在床上滚了半圈，将人再次圈在身子下边。“现在咱们能不瞎折腾了，让我干你吗？”  
“操，为什么就不能是我上你？”  
“因为在厨房你就半勃了，而我现在很想给你撸一发？”  
威尔在查克的手指滑过龟头的时候鲤鱼打挺一样地弹了起来，查克安抚一般地亲上威尔的脖颈，舔舐过脖子的侧面，舌头滑到锁骨，留下一串水印。  
威尔因为查克上下撸动的右手而发出一些细细碎碎的声音，细碎的声音又在查克拇指的硬茧擦过龟头边缘的时候而变成抑制不住地小声抽气和混在其中的低喘。查克有些好笑地看着威尔闭上眼睛，用另一个枕头捂住自己的脸。他伸手把枕头拽了过来，扔到了地上，张嘴咬了威尔的肩头，留下一圈红色的牙印。“之后会有些疼，数学天才，想想柴可夫斯基或者亚里士多德。”  
威尔在查克将手指伸进自己身体的时候尽量不去想“这他妈的疼炸了”和“操他娘的，他用的是桌子上的果酱”。但前戏真的疼炸了，就算是查克半亲半咬自己的耳垂和脖子，就算是他嘟囔些平常不常说的下流话，倒不是说这人平常不爆粗口，但这还是疼炸了。  
“你他妈的能不能进来？”  
威尔没有听到查克的回答，只是能够感到他的阴茎在周围摩擦了几下之后便顶了进来。  
热度，在自己的身体里，查克。  
当查克开始在威尔体内有节奏地抽插时，威尔感到自己的意识开始背叛自己，一切都朝着失控的方向发展。  
他不确定自己之后有没有大声哭喊或者做些更过头的事情，但等到他下一刻意识恍然清晰地时候，他正跨坐在查克身上，准确说是跨坐在查克的阴茎上，而查克正掐着自己的腰，向上顶胯。  
威尔感觉自己像是一块混杂了果酱的黄油面包，全身都软塌塌的，而且还散发着甜味素的味道。  
可是这感觉太棒了，他拉过来查克，听着他低沉的喘息，咬上他的下巴。  
\--- ---  
哦操，自己都干了什么。  
查克将脑袋抵到餐桌上，想要狠狠地撞几下，但又怕吵起来正在睡觉的威尔。  
你他妈的喝多了之后上了自己最好的朋友。  
“而他最好的朋友都没像个娘们一样地腻歪，”威尔站在卧室的门口，没穿内裤，“现在你能滚回床上接着睡觉吗？这他妈的才刚七点。”  
我猜，恭敬不如从命了。

而当查克企图把威尔揽到怀里的时候，却被威尔打了一个手肘。

天才都很难以理解。

要怪就怪伏特加度数太高了，而他们又喝了很多。

喝了太多。


End file.
